


Jennifer's Secret

by SatanicAngel94



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicAngel94/pseuds/SatanicAngel94
Summary: Posted over on FF.net. This is the rewrite of the original version.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So I have finally gotten around to re-writing Jennifer’s secret (something I never thought I would do) and I want you guys to know that I am sorry for abandoning this story, I lost my NCIS muse and it took forever to get back. I decided to change a few things about this story as I was a probie writer when I started it and I believe my writing style has improved a bit since then. I will be using a lot of the content that is in the old fic so somethings may be the same still. Anyhow, thank you to all of you, for sticking with this story even when I couldn’t.

**Chapter 1**

Jennifer Shepard walked through the practically deserted bullpen, her long fiery red hair bounced as she slowly walked up towards her office. She stopped on the stairs briefly and noticed Ziva was trying her best to ignore Abby and Kate who were laughing about something they were watching on Youtube. Jenny heard the usual 'ding' that was associated with the elevator arriving and her heart skipped a beat as she saw Jethro Gibbs step out of the elevator carrying two coffee cups.

She walked up onto the catwalk and stopped, just then her phone began ringing causing Jenny to rummage through her handbag. She didn't notice Gibbs' sneak up behind her until a coffee cup floated in front of her face. She turned around, smiled at him, took the coffee cup and answered her phone.

“Hello sweetheart" Jenny said into the receiver.

Gibbs' was momentarily stunned. He had no idea that Jenny had a boyfriend.

"I'll be home around 7 tonight, okay darling." Jenny hadn't noticed the slightly hurt expression on her ex-lovers face.

"I love you too."

Gibbs looked at Jenny with a brief look of hurt on his face at the thought of the fact that she had moved on. He couldn't blame her, it had been 6 years ago but it felt as if Paris had never happened as he realised that she had moved on. He never thought he would lose her to someone else.

"Bye sweetheart."

Jenny hung up her phone, placed it in her bag and took a sip of the red-hot coffee. It was at that moment she noticed the look on Gibbs' face, bewilderment.

"You okay Jethro?" Jenny asked.

"Boyfriend?" He replied, Jenny could hear the slight hurt in his voice at the thought of her moving on.

“Complicated.” She muttered before strutting off into her office.

She hadn't been with anyone else since the night she had left him. She hadn’t been able to move on after Paris. The idea of being with someone else was too hard when you are in love with another man.

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she picked up a photo of them. It had been taken in Paris by Ducky, they had shared a kiss under the Eiffel Tower at sunset. Pretty cliché but it had been perfect.

She missed everything that they had shared but she knew that, eventually, she would have to let go of yesterday, of past memories and try to move on with her life. It was the only fair thing to do, for both of them.

Jethro Gibbs stared at the door wondering if he should go into her office or just leave her be. His mind weighed up the possible outcomes and he decided against going in. He had no idea that behind those doors, the woman he loved was in tears, reminiscing about their shared past that had changed her entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wow, this is the fastest response I have ever had to a story. Thanks for the reviews and follows. I’m glad everyone is enjoying it so far. The review count for the old fic was 70, I’m certain we can beat that!!

**Chapter 2**

It was lunchtime and most of the NCIS headquarters had headed out to lunch, which was perfect as Jenny really did not want any of her agents seeing how upset she was, her eyes were still quite red after crying for 2 hours.

Jenny walked down to the vending machine and brought herself a candy bar to keep her going for the rest of the day, she knew she should’ve probably got something more substantial but she didn’t really feel up to eating at that moment.

On her journey back to her office, she was stopped by Gibbs.

"Jenny we need to talk." Gibbs said, just then he noticed how red her eyes were, "Jen, have you been crying?"

Jenny shook her head, "No, of course not, now if you don't mind I would like to get back to work." She replied, she pushed past him and ran up to her office, tears glistening in Jenny's eyes, why was it so hard to be around him?

After a long day of paperwork, meetings and spending hours in MTAC, Jennifer was ready to go home. By now it was 6pm and she promised she would be back before 7pm. She climbed into her car and drove home. It was just before 7pm when she arrived at her home, she placed her coat on the hanger, put her keys on the table, locked her gun in the safe and placed her bag on the hallway floor. She walked into the living room where 2 people were sat watching television, a youngish man and a beautiful 5 year old girl.

The girl had heard Jenny walk in, her bright blue eyes peeked out from behind her fiery red hair and looked at Jenny who was stood in the doorway.

"Mommy!" The girl screamed and ran over to Jenny with her arms in the air.

Jenny picked up her daughter, cuddling her close and smiled, "Stacie Isabella Shepard, What have I told you about shouting?”

Stacie looked at her mother and smiled, "Sorry." She said and batted her long eyelashes.

"It's okay, but try not to do it again please, mommy has a headache." Jenny replied and held her daughter close, Jenny placed Stacie on the ground.

The man stood up and hugged Jenny, "See you later." He said and kissed her cheek.

“Thanks for looking after her.” Jenny replied.

Just then the doorbell rand, Jenny shook her head as she watched Stacie run to the door, Stacie opened the door and looked up at the man stood there.

Jethro Gibbs stood there staring at the girl. She looked like a mini version of Jenny, from the hair to the style of dress, the only thing was that she had the most beautiful blues eyes ever instead of Jenny's mesmerising emerald green ones.

"MOMMY!" Stacie shouted, "There's someone at the door for you!"

“Stacie, I have told you a million times before not to open the door without an adult there, it’s not safe.” Jenny shouted with a exasperated smile and walked out of the living room with the other man in tow, she looked at Gibbs and muttered 'Oh crap!' under her breath.

Jethro looked at Jenny, then the man, then the little girl, she had a daughter and a boyfriend.

"Sorry to ruin your’s and your boyfriend’s evening Jen but…" He was cut off by the sound of Jenny's laughter, "What?"

"He's…..Not….My….Boyfriend," Jenny said between breaths, "He's my younger brother."

"Oh."

"Now, How can I help you Jethro?"

"Mommy, who is he?" Stacie said looking at him.

"I guess I have some explaining to do but….He's um… he is your father.” She mumbled not willing to look at either her daughter or the man with whom her child shared her DNA.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I haven’t forgotten about this, I swear. Just a bit of writers block. (Turns out you can get it even when re-writing things. I am going to make some MAJOR changes to the story from this point onwards. New characters and new crossovers. We’ll get there eventually. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, subscribed, and pushed me to continue writing. This is for you. 

**Chapter 3**

Stacie and Jethro stared at Jenny with a look of shock plastered on their faces.

"He's my dad?" Stacie said, “Since when?"

"Since always, monkey." Jenny replied, her eyes were looking anywhere except from everyone's eyes.

"How could you keep such a huge secret from me?” Gibbs asked.

“By the time I had found out, you had moved onto someone else.” Jenny explained, “I didn’t want to get in the middle of that.”

“But why didn’t you tell me when you returned?” Gibbs pursued.

“Believe me, I wish I had but every time I felt I should bring it up, something would happen that would stop me from doing that. I’m sorry.”

By now, Jenny was almost in tears. She had never meant for any hurt to be caused.

Stacie walked over and hugged her mother, “It’s okay mommy.” She whispered.

Gibbs stared at the two females, their bond was obvious.

Stacie finished hugging her mother and walked over to her father, she extended a hand with a smile, “I’m Stacie Elizabeth Shepard, your daughter.”

Gibbs crouched down to her height and shook her hand, “Leroy Jethro Gibbs, your father.”

Jenny smiled at the scene in front of her.

“Can I call you dad?” Stacie asked, looking between her mother and father.

Gibbs just nodded, “I’d like that.”

“I was just about to put this monkey to bed, would you want to join us for story time?” Jenny asked.

“Sounds like a plan.”

As she watched her daughter lead Gibbs upstairs, Jenny felt a part of her begin to heal. She hoped that this could be the start of mending some of the pain she had caused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: There wasn’t that much I needed to edit in this, so 2 chapters in less than a few mins, aren’t you lot lucky. You may notice a mention of a crossover to come. ;) 

**Chapter 4**

It had been a week since the revelation and now school was out of session for Stacie. Jenny had said that instead the nanny looking after her that day, Stacie could go into work with Jenny.when she said that Stacie had been jumping up and down with excitement. She was looking forward to seeing where her Mommy worked and maybe a chance to see her Daddy too.

The elevator stopped on the 2nd floor and Jenny stepped out with Stacie clutching her hand. As they walked along the edge of the bullpen, they noticed they were the centre of attention. Stacie had decided that they had to dress the same, so the pair were both in green dresses. Jenny had her usual heels on whilst Stacie was wearing black ballet slippers. Both of them had their hair curled and Stacie had a white headband with a bow in hers. (A present from Auntie CJ)

"DiNozzo, Give me something." A voice shouted causing young Stacie to pull away from her mother and run into the direction where the voice was coming from.

"Well Boss, it seems that….." Tony was cut off by the sound of a little girl shouting.

"DADDY!"

Everyone's attention focused on the little girl. Kate laughed and stared at Tony.

"Your love child Tony?" Kate joked.

Gibbs looked at Stacie who just ran up to her father. He picked Stacie up and held her close.

"Hi sweetie." He whispered.

Jenny felt tears forming in her eyes as she watched the interaction between father and daughter, she could see how happy they were together, a part of her wished she could go back in time and tell him about Stacie, another part was wishing she hadn't left him in Paris.

"Stacie, come on, your father is in the middle of a very important case." Jenny said.

"But Mommy!" Stacie said after Gibbs had put her down.

"No buts Stacie Elizabeth Shepard, Now come on."

Stacie looked up at her father, "Do I have to go?" She pleaded with her dad.

"Sorry Stacie but your Mother is right, I am really busy but I will come see you in a bit, I promise." Gibbs replied.

Just then Abby came bouncing into the bullpen clutching some lab results and a caff-pow, She was going to come up anyway but Kate had IM'd her about the mini Gibblet.

Stacie hid behind her father's leg and was shaking with fear at the sight of the gothic, bouncy, bubbly lab tech.

"Kate mentioned a gibblet, can I meet her?" Abby asked as she looked around, she caught sight of the little girl hiding behind her father's leg.

"Is that the ONLY reason you are here Abby?" Gibbs asked slightly frustrated.

"No, I got the Tox panel back on our vics, nothing, zilch, zero, nada." Abby replied, "Is she hiding from me?"

"Stacie, come meet the team." Gibbs said, he crouched down and looked deep into the girls eyes.

Stacie looked around and shook her head, she felt really nervous.

“Monkey, they're not that scary, well 'cept Agent DiNozzo." Jenny said and walked over to her daughter.

"HEY!" Tony Piped up.

Jenny, Gibbs and Stacie looked at him.

"Ma'am." Tony added making Kate laugh, she walked over to the little girl and knelt down before her giving Tony a great view of her ass.

"Hi, My name is Caitlin, You must be Stacie." Kate said.

Stacie nodded, "Hi Caitlin." She replied in a light whisper, "Pretty name."

"Thank you, Yours is pretty too."

"I like you hair, very pretty."

"Well aren't you a sweetheart, you're a very beautiful young girl."

Jenny and Jethro stood up looking a bit shocked, Stacie had taken to Kate very quickly.

Abby and Ziva smiled at the interaction between the young girl and Kate, little kids had always taken well to Kate, she was a natural with children.

"Come on sweetie you can meet the rest of the team later, right now they have bad guys to catch." Jenny said, she looked into Jethro's eyes, he smiled at her causing her to blush and look away.

"Okay." Stacie said drawing it out, she wanted to stay with her father but she knew how stubborn he mother really was.

Jenny placed her hand in her daughters and walked up to her office, a smile on her face, she stood on the catwalk and gazed at her favourite team, not that she would admit it.

She walked into her office with Stacie in tow, she looked at the little girl and saw a miniature version of herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, another that didn’t need too much of an update. 

**Chapter 5**

It was late in the afternoon, Jenny was sat in MTAC whilst Stacie was down in Abby's lab, Jen could only think about Paris and that faithful night when their daughter was conceived.

She motioned to the staff in MTAC to cut the feed off, She removed her headset and picked up her coffee before walking onto the catwalk and looking down at her favourite team, not that she would admit they were her favourite.

She noticed that Abby and Stacie were also with them.

Stacie was sat at Kate's desk with Kate playing on some computer game,

Gibbs was sat down doing Paperwork as was DiNozzo,

McGee and Abby were working on something for their latest case whilst Ziva watched them, trying to understand what they were doing.

Gibbs looked up and caught Jenny gazing at them, their eyes locked on one another, Jenny smiled and walked down the stairs, Gibbs stood up and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"How's she doing?" Jenny asked, she felt as if their friendship was back on the mend and hopefully they could try again.

"She's enjoying herself, look Jen" He placed a hand on her cheek, “Stop beating yourself up Jen, we’ll figure it out okay.”

Jenny brushed his hand away from her cheek, "Jethro, thank you for being so understanding but I cannot do this right now. Stacie has to come first. Once she is settled, then maybe we can talk.”

He just nodded and walked back into the bullpen, he prayed that one day she would stop being so stubborn and give him a chance.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: God, this chapter is being a pain. This is where the rewrite completely changes. Amber is no longer Jenny’s daughter, instead she is her goddaughter. AJ’s (Amber) mother is mentioned but won’t show up for a while.**

**Chapter 6**

It had been 3 months since their talk and still Jenny and Jethro were not together. Instead, Jenny stood on the catwalk and watched as the man she loved walked out of the elevator with his new girlfriend, Lt. Col Hollis Mann.

She thought he had understood that she needed time for things to settle with Stacie before they talked about _them._ Obviously not.

Jenny mentally slapped herself for being such an idiot to let him go, she turned slowly and walked back into her office. There was no point trying to fix it now.

Meanwhile down in the bullpen, Kate and Tony were sat doing paperwork. Kate kept sneaking glances over at Tony, she caught his eyes for a second before turning away. There had been something brewing between them for quite some time but neither of them seemed willing to make the first move.

Just then the elevator pinged open and a teenage girl walked out, she walked over to the team.

“Is Director Shepard around?” She asked, looking at the friendly brunette.

“She is, can I ask what it’s about?” Kate replied.

Kate took in the appearance of the girl. She had dark brown hair and blue/grey eyes. Her face was familiar.

“Tell her it’s Amber please.” Amber said with a smile.

Kate phoned up to Jenny’s office and left the message with Cynthia, who informed her that Jenny would be down as soon as possible. She hung up the phone and looked back at the girl.

“She’s on her way down,” Kate cocked her head to the side, “Have we met before?”

Amber shrugged, “I don’t think so.”

Jenny rushed down the stairs and walked over to Amber, a massive smile on her face.

“Hey Aunt Jen.” Amber said as she was pulled into a hug.

“Amber Jean, what are you doing here?” Jenny asked.

“I wanted to talk to you about something.” Amber replied, “Mom is seeing someone and she wants me to meet him.”

“Ah, yes.” Jenny mumbled. She knew her friend was seeing someone but hadn’t realised that they were at the point of him meeting her daughter.

“Do you know who it is? Should I be worried?” Amber rambled.

“Let’s go to my office and talk about this, I think your mother would like her privacy in regards to this.” Jenny said, turning around and walking to her office with Amber in tow.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Not much to edit here. Though I did notice, I really had a thing for commas back then.**

Jennifer Shepard wandered into her office with a spring in her step. It was 9pm at night and she had to work late but she was still in a good mood. She was grateful that Amber was staying at her house with Stacie, as Amber’s mother was out of the state on business.

She smiled at Cynthia as she passed and told her to go home before walking into her office, shutting the door and sitting at her desk.

She thought nothing was going to change her mood, until Gibbs stormed into her office, slammed the door shut, anger evident in his eyes.

"Can I help you Jethro?" Jenny asked, her voice was calm and professional.

"You can explain to me why you handed our case to the FBI when it is in our jurisdiction."

"My hands were tied, there was nothing I could do about it." Jenny replied, her mood changing, she stood up and wandered to the other side of her desk.

"Well then do something, it is OUR case not the damn FBI's!"

"IT IS NOT MY PROBLEM ANYMORE, FOR FUCKS SAKE I CANNOT DO ANYTHING OKAY!" Jenny screamed at him, "I CANNOT SOLVE EVERY SINGLE PROBLEM AND I CANNOT GET YOUR CASE BACK FROM THE FBI OKAY!"

"God JEN!" Gibbs exclaimed, "Why are you snapping at me?"

"BECAUSE YOU EXPECT ME TO SORT EVERYTHING OUT JUST SO YOU CAN HAVE YOUR OWN WAY!"

Gibbs stormed over to her, "For god’s sake Jen, you on the rag or something?!”

"You can be an insensitive bastard at times!" Jenny replied, "Just leave me alone!"

"You always did look gorgeous when you're angry." Gibbs replied looking deep into her eyes, her eyes were a deep emerald green when she was angry, making them even more mesmerising.

Jenny glared at him, they were in the middle of having a huge argument and her thought she looked sexy when she was angry, sometimes she didn't understand him.

"I look gorgeous when angry?!" Jenny exclaimed, "Were arguing and all you can say is that I look gorgeous when angry?!"

"It's true, you always did and you still do." Jethro replied with a smirk on his face.

Jenny pushed him away from her and stormed over to the sofa, she sat down and glared at him.

"You are THE most infuriating man I have EVER met!" Jenny screamed, "Sometimes I wonder what the hell I ever saw in you."

Jethro calmly walked over to her and sat beside her on the sofa, he placed a hand on her cheek and slowly turned her face so that she was facing him, he slowly leant forward and pressed his lips against hers before pulling back.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Jenny shouted.

"To shut you up!" Jethro replied.

"You dating someone and you go and kiss your ex, what a fantastic way to start a relationship!”

"I only did it to shut you up for gods sake!"

Jenny looked at him with ice cold eyes, "I really do wonder what on earth I ever saw in you."

Jethro pressed his lips hard against hers, it didn't take long for him to forget about Hollis and for Jenny to kiss him back with all the passion she had in her body.

His hands ran through her silky smooth hair, he pushed Jenny down on the sofa so that she was lying down, instinctively Jenny grabbed his shoulders and pulled him on top of her, his hands wandered down to her chest and began slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt, eventually he managed to get all the buttons undone, he pulled away from her, removed her shirt and flung it across the room.

Jenny removed his jacket and shirt quickly, she immediately kissed him again, the kiss was heated and passionate, just like it was when they were together back in Paris,

Jethro began massaging Jenny's tongue with his own causing her to let out a lustful moan.

Jenny could feel a pool of heat form between her legs, her hands wandered down to his belt and began awkwardly trying to undo his belt, she broke the kiss and looked at him with lust filled eyes, eventually she managed to undo it and pushed his trousers off, Jethro noticed that Jenny was still in her skirt, he moved his hands to her back and slowly pulled the zipper down, he grabbed the skirt and tugged it down her long smooth legs before letting it rest on her office floor, leaving her in only her underwear.

He moved his hands up her back, slowly teasing her before unclasping her bra, his hands ran up to her shoulders and softly dragged the straps down her arms, the feel of her nearly naked body against his was driving him crazy, his hands began massaging her breasts causing Jenny to moan his name under her breath.

He moved his hands towards her hips and grabbed the lace panties that were resting on her perfect hips and in one swift motion her pulled down her legs leaving her lying on her sofa naked, Jenny realised that she was the only one out of the two of them that was naked and decided that it was not good enough, she grabbed his boxers and quickly removed them leaving them both lying naked in her office.

He looking into her eyes to see if any part of her didn't want this but he saw no sign in her captivating eyes that implied that she wanted to stop instead her eyes were urging him to go ahead, her eyes were filled with long lost love, lust and desire.

He slowly entered her and Jenny let out a gasp, it had been so long since they had done this together, a bit too long, their bodies moved in sync with one another, both of them had missed doing this, Jenny placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled his lips to meet hers whilst her right leg wrapped around his waist urging him to go deeper to which he happily complied.

He moved slowly inside of her, Jenny let out a low moan, she shouldn't be doing this yet it felt so right, no guy had ever made her feel like this and she didn't mind, she had fell in love with him and nothing could ever change how she felt.

Jenny could feel a wave of smouldering heat run through her body, she was close to the edge and knew it wasn't going to be much to push her over the edge into eternal bliss.

Their bodies were moving in sync with each other, soft yet sultry moans were lingering in the air, by now Jenny was moaning his name in pure ecstasy, Jethro began moaning Jenny's name over and over like a personal mantra, beads of sweat were dripping off their bodies, Jenny's body felt as if it was on fire.

"Oh Fuck!" Jenny cried in ecstasy as her orgasm coursed through her body.

"Jen!" He groaned lustfully and looked into her eyes which were now blackened with lust and desire.

Jenny pulled him down and forcefully pressed her lips against his, she didn't care about the consequences of their actions, all she cared about was how much she wanted, no needed him.

They both rode out their climaxes and waited to regain their breath, Jethro pulled out of her and gazed at his ex-lover, she had a satisfied smirk on her face, her hair was messed up and her skin was covered in beads of sweat.

Just then, Jethro’s phone began ringing.

He grabbed it out of his pocket and gazed at the caller ID.

He started to regret what had just happened when he saw his girlfriends name flash on the screen, he let it ring as he got dressed and wandered out of Jenny's office without saying goodbye.

Jenny quickly got dressed and drove home with tears in her eyes, she hated herself for what she had done but more importantly she hated him for just leaving her after screwing her, he hadn't even given her a second glance as he walked out of that door.

Jenny swiped the tears away and climbed out of the car, she opened her front door and walked into the living room where Amber and Stacie were sat happily watching television.

"I'm off to take a shower okay." Jenny mumbled before racing upstairs.

She turned the shower on and undressed quickly, stepping into the shower she just stood there, letting the water cascade over her skin as tears dripped down her face, she felt so used and hurt.

She began scrubbing her skin, trying to get him off of her, she stayed in the shower until the water turned cold, she had never felt such pain before, it was as if someone had stabbed her in the heart, she was truly heartbroken.

Jenny stepped out of the shower and wandered into her bedroom, she changed into her pyjamas and sat on her bed, she picked up the remote for the TV and began flicking through the TV channels trying to forget about what happened.

Her eyes screamed that she was emotionally hurt, the pain was now evident in her face, she choked back a sob and switched the television off, she clambered underneath the covers.

Tears began to pool in her eyes, she tried to blink them away but eventually her emotions got the better of her, she let the tears fall freely from her eyes and down her face.

She loved him with all her heart, she thought he felt the same but now she was severely doubting that he felt the same, she knew that he might have once loved her but that was a long time ago.

She longed to wake up next to him in the morning, to feel his lips on hers, to hear him whisper 'I love you' into her ear when she felt down, she wanted love and desire, she wanted him to fight for her, die for her, live and breath for her, but she knew that it would never happen, she wasn't the one who was waking up next to him, the one who fell asleep in his arms every night, the one he said 'I Love you' to, and it hurt her so much knowing that she wasn't the one he loved.

She cried until there was no more tears left to cry, eventually sleep took over her body.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay, so I have most of the original chapters edited and rewritten, just doing some final tweaks. Amber’s mother makes an appearance in this chapter. (Surprised nobody guessed as to who it might be…..)**

**Also, I would really like to know if people are enjoying this or not. Also, any ideas would be greatly appreciated.**

**Hope everyone is surviving this disaster of epic proportions.**

**Ooh, Happy Easter too.**

**Chapter 8**

It had been well over a month since Jenny's heart had been broken by the man she thought loved her, slowly but surely Jenny's heart was mending and she was moving on with her life.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, Jenny awoke from her deep, peaceful slumber, as soon as she opened her eyes a wave of nausea coursed through her body, she threw the covers off, raced into the bathroom and proceeded to throw up for the, god knows how many, time this week.

Eventually she managed to stop her sickness, she wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet, slowly she stood up and looked into the mirror, she was pale and looked very ill, her thoughts were interrupted by the door bell ringing and a little girl screaming in excitement.

Jenny had totally forgot Jethro was taking Stacie out for the day.

She wrapped her dressing gown around her body and slowly walked downstairs, her eyes meeting his, she looked away and wandered over to Stacie.

She knelt down and hugged her daughter before standing slowly back up.

"Have fun Stacie and behave." Jenny said, she watched as Jethro and Stacie wandered to his car smiling and laughing.

Jenny shut the door and raced over to the phone before dialling a familiar number.

“Cregg residence." A familiar voice said upon answer.

“Amber, is your mother there?” Jenny replied, she heard Amber shout for her mom and the elder Cregg get on the phone.

“Hey Jenny, you okay?” CJ Cregg asked.

“Not really, can we meet? I need to talk to you about something.”

"About?"

"Personal matter."

“Okay, I need to go to the mall, so meet me there in an hour." CJ said, she decided not to push Jenny over the phone.

"Thanks, see you in an hour."

"Bye."

Jenny hung up the phone and wandered upstairs, she got changed into casual clothes. She got into her car and drove over to the mall where her childhood best friend, CJ was stood outside a clothes store waiting, a bag in her hand.

"Thanks for meeting me at such short notice." Jenny said.

"Food court, then you need to explain." CJ replied.

The women walked over to the food court and ordered their breakfast, they sat down at a table and CJ looked at Jenny as if to say 'Tell me now.'

"I think I might be pregnant." Jenny said causing CJ to gasp.

CJ stared at her friend in shock, "Pregnant?!" she repeated, "You sure?"

Jenny looked at her, "It was about a month ago, we had an argument in my office, one thing led to another and dot, dot ,dot." Jenny explained, "His girlfriend called and he left without a second glance, I have missed my period and I have been sick most mornings, so yeah I think I am."

"Oh god Jenny." CJ exclaimed, "Drug store now, we are getting a pregnancy test and you are taking it."

Jenny just nodded, they finished eating and wandered over to the store, Jenny purchased a home pregnancy test and quickly wandered to the mall's bathroom with CJ in tow.

5 minutes later, Jenny was in tears and was being comforted by her friend, the test results were positive, how was she going to tell him that she was pregnant because of a stupid mistake they made.

Jenny forced herself to stop crying, she grabbed the test and stormed out of the bathroom.

CJ just pulled her friend into a hug until Jenny stopped crying.

Suddenly, CJ’s phone rang. It was Amber, calling to tell her that Danny had turned up.

She’d drove home and sat in her bedroom, whilst CJ had gone home to Amber and Danny.

She stared at the pregnancy test before her, the word she feared the most was standing out, she was pregnant.

Jenny looked down at her stomach and let out a sigh as she thought about how big her stomach would look in a few weeks. She had a vague idea as to what her due date would be, the only problem was that she had to tell the father. Something that she knew probably wouldn't be an easy task.

Just then she heard the door open and she knew Jethro and Stacie were back, Jenny wandered downstairs with the pregnancy test in hand.

"Jethro, We need to talk, I'm…", She began. She had expected Jethro but had not expected the entire team and Hollis Mann stood there as well.

"You're what Jenny?" Jethro said.

The team and Hollis stared at Jenny who was trembling with nerves.

"Doesn't matter." Jenny mumbled, she turned and began to walk upstairs.

"JENNY, TELL ME NOW!" He shouted up the stairs.

"I'M PREGNANT!"

Jethro stood there in shock, Jenny was pregnant?!

"And why would I need to know that?"

"Because it's yours, do you remember or have you forgotten that night you screwed me in my office?!" Jenny screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: The next part is here. I am kind of disappointed at the lack of comments in regard to the previous chapter. I feel like people really couldn’t care less about this story anymore. That isn’t me being petty, it’s just the amount of messages I had asking me to continue with the original was phenomenal but now it feels like this story is starting to die a slow death.**

**Also, considering this story originated 10 years ago, I am really stuck as to where to go with the future (unwritten) chapters and would love some feedback and suggestions as to what people want to see.**

**That is all. x**

**Chapter 9**

Everyone stared at her in shock before looking at Gibbs who was also in shock, she was pregnant, he knew that what they had done would've had consequences but this was the one consequence he didn't expect.

Hollis stared at Jethro in shock. He had got his ex-lover pregnant, AGAIN. What made the entire situation worse was that he had cheated on her.

Gibbs turned to face Hollis, she was angry with him and everyone in the room could see that.

"Hol, I can explain…" His sentence was cut short by her hand connecting with his cheek.

"You bastard, you cheated on me," Hollis screamed, “How could you?”

The team just stared at them, none of them ever thought he would cheat on her.

"Why did you do it?" Hollis asked, tears were glistening in her eyes.

"It just happened, Hol it meant nothing to me." Jethro replied.

Jenny just stared at him until the front door opened and in stepped her brother.

"Bad timing?" Mark joked with a smile but his smile soon faltered as he saw his sister about to cry.

Jenny ran into her brother's arms and finally let all the tears she had been holding back escape, Mark attempted to comfort her but nothing worked as she continued to cry.

Jenny whispered something to Mark before placing her shoes on and grabbing her car keys, she stormed out of the door and into her car.

"Where's mommy going?" Stacie said walking back into the hallway, tears falling from her eyes.

"Your mom is…..I don't know sweetie." Mark said, he knelt down and held his niece in his arms.

"Right, Stacie get in the car. We’ll go find her.” Mark said before muttering, "Before she does anything stupid."

"I'll help." Ducky said.

"Us too." McGee, Abby, Ziva, Tony and Kate also responded.

Everyone turned to look at Jethro and Hollis, "Well?" Mark said.

"Not happening." Hollis replied.

"By the way, there is a girl here who needs her mother!" Mark shouted, "When Jenny is as upset as she was just then, there is no telling what she could do."

"I'll help." Jethro replied.

"What?!" Hollis said.

"I can't let Jen do something stupid, I am thinking about Stacie here, and I am sorry if that upsets you but Stacie is my main priority." He said before storming out.

"IT'S OVER!" Hollis shouted, "Me and you are finished."

"FINE!" Was his reply as he raced off to find Jenny.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, sorry if I sounded a bit bratty about what I said. I especially wanted to thank someone who gave me some perspective about my work, you were right.**

**Chapter 10**

Jenny was sat by the Tidal Basin looking out across the water, her mind going over everything that had been said, and all that hadn’t.

Tears were slowly trickling down her cheeks. She had never been one for showing emotion in front of others, thus she was grateful that she was alone. Not a soul was around.

So their tryst had meant nothing to him whilst it had meant something to her. All she could think about was how it hurt so much to know that he didn't love her at all. She could’ve accepted that but now she was carrying his child and she was sure that he didn't want this baby, she wasn’t going to have an abortion and refused to put her child in care, her decision meant that she was going to have to look after their children on her own.

Her mind wandered back to Paris. She had told him that she loved her but his reply _‘That’ll be the day’_had cut her to the bone. It had been the reason she had left him the way she did. She hadn’t wanted to waste her time loving someone who didn’t, or couldn’t, love her back. She’d done that once before and had wasted so much time and energy.

Meanwhile, Mark, Ducky, and Jethro, with Stacie asleep in the back, were still driving around in search for Jenny, so far they hadn't found her and no-one had called them to say that she had been found. It had been Mark’s suggestion to try near bodies of water, as Jenny had often found peace around water.

Just then Jethro spotted Jenny's car, parked near the paddle boat section.

“Over there." He said and pointed in the direction of the stationary vehicle.

Mark stopped the car and automatically Jethro climbed out.

Ducky knew that Jethro was probably the _last_ person Jenny would want to see but kept quiet. He motioned to Mark to not follow him.

Jethro walked over to the car and looked inside, Jenny wasn't there, it was then that he heard the sobbing coming from nearby, he wandered down towards the edge of the basin where Jenny was sat, on a bench, her head in her hands and her body shaking.

"Jenny?" Jethro said.

“Leave me alone" Jenny spat at him, her voice filled with venom and trembling.

"Everyone's worried about you."

“I need some time to process everything.”

“Jen, I’m sorry."

Jenny stood up, walked over to him and slapped him across the face.

"I hate you." She said before walking to her car, she saw Ducky and Mark sat by her car.

"Where's Jethro?" Ducky asked.

She pointed in the direction where she had been sat, “He deserved it." Jenny replied.

"Deserved what?" Mark asked curiously.

"I slapped him." Jenny said and shrugged, "I feel slightly better now."

Mark chuckled slightly and put an arm around Jenny's shoulders.

"I'll go check if he is alright." Ducky volunteered and wandered off to find Jethro clutching his cheek.

"Hey Duck." Jethro said.

"You're an idiot." Ducky replied, Jethro looked at him confused.

"Why?" Jethro asked.

"You really hurt Jenny, you've basically said that you don't care about her, the baby she's carrying, you really believe that what happened meant nothing, it had to mean something for you to do it in the first place, do you still love her or not?" Ducky said.

Jethro just sat there pondering for a moment, he thought back to all those happy times they had spent together, how could he not love her, she meant so much to him and now he had gone and broken her heart.

"I am such an idiot, I should have seen this before, of course I love her and I always will." Jethro said and stood up, "It didn't mean nothing, I need to fix this, I need to tell her how I feel."

"Finally." Ducky Muttered.

"I want to be a part of her life, the baby’s and Stacie's" Jethro said before running over to find that Jenny's car had gone, Mark’s car was also gone, meaning he must've gone with her.

Jethro stood there, pondering his next move. Should he go to her and risk another slap? Or should he give her time to calm down?

He also knew that he needed to properly apologise to Hollis. He hadn’t meant to hurt her the way he did but he knew she deserved a proper apology and an explanation.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I am going to try and edit this ASAP but here is the first chapter as I couldn’t sleep. You guys know the drill, read and review. (I wonder if we can beat the review count for the original version of this story….)


End file.
